


Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus

by postjentacular



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Double Drabble, HP: EWE, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8683498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/postjentacular/pseuds/postjentacular
Summary: Harry never was very good at Latin.





	

Harry Potter landed against the wall with a resounding thump. With every last gasp of breath pushed out of his lungs he slumped to the floor in an undignified heap; he could taste the copper on his bottom lip from where the punch had been hard enough to break the skin.

“Potter,” Malfoy towered over him with his wand aimed directly at his chest, “did you learn nothing from seven years at Hogwarts? Or, let me guess, nine hundred years of history means nothing to The Boy Who Lived Twice?” Harry felt the tip of the hawthorn wand slide up his chest and come to rest under his chin. The wand gave a single solid tap and Harry felt the tingling magic working its way up his face.

Malfoy pocketed his wand and offered his hand to Harry, “Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus” he said in perfect Latin. Harry allowed himself to be pulled to his feet and, once upright again, Draco leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on where his punch had landed – a kiss to make it all better.

“You know,” Harry said lightly, “if you didn’t sleep through breakfast every single morning we wouldn’t have this problem.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **Standard fanfic disclaimer** : If you recognise it, it belongs to J.K. Rowling; this is just fanfic for nothing other than entertainment purposes.


End file.
